Blackout
by Catherine Mackenzie
Summary: You just need to read it and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If they were mine, they would have been together in the 3rd season!  
  
Feedback:That would be nice. Scully6431@aol.com  
  
Spoilers:none  
  
Author's note: Becca, thank you for talking me into putting these in  
  
fanfiction.net luv ya chick  
  
Summery: That would mess it all up now wouldn't it!  
  
  
  
Blackout  
  
JAG HQ  
  
1500 Zulu  
  
"AJ, we're doing everything that we can. I've got every available man I have out there." Clayton Webb started. "Well, it obviously isn't doing a damn bit of good Web! Other wise they'd be here; and NOT OUT THERE!" Admiral Chegwidden shouted back. He was starting to loose his cool. It had been two days since Major Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie and Commander Harmon 'Harm' Rabb had been missing.  
  
They had accepted, yet another, crazy mission brought on by Webb. And yet another crazy mission had gone array.  
  
  
  
Somewhere deep in the Appellation Mountains  
  
1530 Zulu  
  
"Come on, Mac. We've got to keep moving. We have to find shelter before it gets any darker." Harm panted. Two days they had been out there and still no word from anyone. The shelter that they were in the night before got rained out. Mac had a sever concussion and despite Harm's efforts, was drifting in and out of consciousness. He knew that she was getting worse, and didn't know how much longer she was going to make without proper medical attention.  
  
After about another thirty minutes of searching, they found comfort in a small cave. He set Mac up against a near by wall. He gathered some branches and dried bark, and made a small fire. By the time he was finished, Mac had lost consciousness. He walked up beside her to rouse her. "Mac, come on. You got to wake up." He said, smacking her gently against her pale, clammy cheeks.  
  
Her eyes slowly pushed open. "Harm," She barely whispered. "I'm so tired...  
  
Harm." He pushed her hair out of her face, and in the process felt her forehead. "Oh man, you're burning up. Mac, we've got to get you out of here."  
  
Mac swallowed and tried to find her voice. "Where we ganna go? You can't see and I...I need to...sleep." Her eyes closed and she fell limp. "Mac, wake up." With a jerk, her eyes ripped open.  
  
"Come on now, you've got to stay with me. You hear me?" She looked at his ice blue eyes. "Just a little. I'm so tired." Her eyes and voice pleaded for just a little sleep. "Mac, you have to stay awake. Can you stay awake for me?"  
  
It took all she had to nod her head.  
  
  
  
JAG HQ  
  
0700 Zulu the next morning  
  
"Okay people. Listen we know where they are; kind of." Webb announced after hanging up his cell phone. "Kind of? What is kind of, Webb?" AJ barked.  
  
"Well," Webb began to explain, "We know that the helo went down in the  
  
Appellations. Somewhere in here." He pointed to a place on a map standing in  
  
front of him. He continued, "I've got every man I've got going out there to  
  
meet us and start a search party." AJ glared at him. "Webb, is there is so  
  
much as a scratch on either one of them, I swear to you that that broken nose  
  
WILL FEEL LIKE PARADICE" With that he walked back into his office to gather a few things before he left. Most it was just to keep the urge of killing Clay down.' God please let them be okay.' He silently prayed.  
  
  
  
The cave  
  
0745  
  
Mac was getting worse. Every ten minutes or so, Mac would get dizzy. Every time it was worse than before. The attempts to keep her awake were getting more difficult. She had a high fever. Harm knew that she wouldn't make one more day out there. As the time passed, Harm grew more scared.  
  
  
  
Admiral, Clay and about 40 other men in black, all met at the crash sight.  
  
They split into small groups and began to search. Harm decided to stay or leave would be a risk. He might as well risk it and try to find help, rather than risk it and stay put. He picked Mac up and carried her out of the cave. The morning sun shinning bright. "Sarah, I'm ganna get you out of here. I going to lift you up and find help." Slowly he brought her into his arms. Mac looped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Mac, keep talking to me." She didn't answer right away. When she did, it was low. "I'm still here." He smiled down at her, and kept walking. "HARM! MAC!" some one yelled from the distance. "Mac, did you hear that?" When she didn't answer, he looked down at her face. She was out once again. He guessed she blacked out because of the pain.  
  
"HARM! MAC!" He heard the calls again. "Webb?" He asked himself. "WEBB! Clay, we're over here." He answered the calls. Ten seconds later, a very tired Clayton Webb came running out of the brush. He was tripping over twigs and branches that had fallen along the way. "Clay, we've got to get her out of here. She won't last much longer." Clay looked at the almost lifeless body Harm held in his arms so protectively. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed. "Johnston, is the helo here?....Okay, we're coming." The next call was to AJ. "Admiral, I've got them.  
  
Meet me at the life flight. No...I'll fill you in later, I've got to get them out of here." He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Here, let me have her." Clay reached out to Mac. "No, I'm not letting her go." Clay looked at Harm and he knew that this was one argument that he wouldn't win. "Okay, lets go." Clay said turning around, motioning for Harm to follow. It didn't take long to get back to the helo. "Are you okay, Sir?" A paramedic asked once Harm was inside. "Just a few cuts and bruises." He made his way over. "Here, let me take a look." Harm shook his head. "I'm fine. Help her."  
  
  
  
Back on the ground  
  
"How are they?" AJ asked once he was standing by Clay's side. They watched the helo disappear into the distant treetops. Webb really didn't want to tell AJ the news about Mac. "Harm seemed okay." He said, trying to find away out of this one. "And what about Mac?" AJ asked, turning to face him. Webb took a deep breath. "Mac, she wasn't so lucky. She has a major concussion and she was unconscious when the helo took off. They're on their way to Bethesda now."  
  
  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
1150 Zulu  
  
Every one was waiting for news on Mac. Harm paced back and fourth, Webb was trying to figure out what happened to the helo and why it crashed and was yelling at his people to find out, AJ sat in a chair with his head in his hands, Harriet TV and Bud watched Harm. "Sir, she'll be okay." Bud said walking in front of him. Harm hadn't said a word since Mac was out of his site.  
  
Bud and Harriet had tried to get him to talk, but had long since given up.  
  
Harm looked at Bud. "Thanks Bud." Happy that he finally got his friend to talk,  
  
Bud smiled at his friend. Just then the doctor came from behind the two metal, swinging doors. "Commander Rabb, Major Mackenzie made it through the operation okay. She slipped into a trauma-induced coma; which isn't uncommon. It's up to her whether or not she'll come out of it. Harm tried to talk, but couldn't.  
  
"Can...Can I see her, please?" Harm pleaded. The doctor looked over at the  
  
Admiral, who gave him a reassuring nod. "Come this way, Commander." Harm followed in silence. They stopped at Mac's door. "Listen," The doctor started,  
  
"She looks a lot worse than she really is. She's got a lot of tubes and IV's hooked up to her and she's on a respirator. Just to give you a fair warning.  
  
Remember, it's not as bad as it looks." He turned and walked away, leaving  
  
Harm standing there.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." He repeated to himself. He slowly reached for the silver knob. It was cold on his sweaty palm. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. It slowly squeaked open, shutting half way. It was like a scene from a horror flick. He half expected some one to come up behind him with a knife. Keeping his eyes focused on the floor, he walked into the room. He kept his eyes on the floor, gathering his courage to look at Mac, his Sarah. When, after a good five minutes of staring at the tiles under his feet, he looked up. His skin lost two shades of color, and his blood ran cold.  
  
He felt weak and sick. Here was his best friend, the one he loves unconditionally, lying a there in a coma with a very sever concussion, and he walked away with minor cuts. Never taking his eyes off Mac, he grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside the bed. He reached out with a shaky hand and brought hers into his grasp. He planted small kisses on the palm of her limp, cold hand. He softly ran his fingertips over her soft skin, caressing her face. "Mac," He whispered in a low crackly voice, "Can you hear me? Please Mac, you got to wake up."  
  
All the tubes and monitors scared him to his very soul.  
  
Muffled sounds were all she heard. One minute she was lying in the protective embrace of Harm and the next all she saw was darkness; and all she felt was cold.  
  
The coldness of the coldest night. Harm was gone and she was alone. She was walking down a hallway of darkness that secede to end.  
  
Harm lost all track of time. He had sat for hours on end. "Commander Rabb," Were the words that busted through his wall of thought. He jumped slightly and turned to face the voice. Behind him, he saw a young Lt. Blonde hair neatly pulled back and eyes as black as the night. "Visting hours have been up for an hour." The young woman smiled. "I talked to your Admiral earlier. He told me that there was no way to get you out of here, and if we tried you'd be kicking and screaming." Harm smiled a sad smile and looked back at the bed. "But," She continued, "I have a feeling you'll behave yourself. You can stay, but I didn't know about it." Harm smiled again. "Thank you, Lt..." "Nelson."  
  
She checked all the machines and made sure that they were working properly.  
  
Harm waited until she was finished writing on her clipboard to speak.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Lt. Nelson put the final touches on her paper before looking to meet Harm's eyes. She thought for a second on how to word her answer. "Commander, I'm not going to lie. When she decides to wake up, it's going to be a long recovery. As I'm sure you know, she suffered a lot of blood loss. The extent of her condition is much worse than anyone could have anticipated. When she hit her head, she struck a spot called Parasympathetic Nervous System; which works parts of the memory, simple stuff like walking, like in the Major's case. That's what I meant by a long recovery. She's going to have to take PT for about three months, pending on how much she wants it and how fast she works. It's going to be long and stressful." Harm looked down at the floor in shock. "Thank you. Can I have a few minutes please?" Nelson nodded. "Sure, I'll be back in a couple hours to do my checks.  
  
Harm held Mac's hand for the next hour. "Mac...please." He chocked out. Still not letting go of her hand, he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
1030 Zulu  
  
Harm woke up at about 0700 and was surprised that the Admiral hadn't ordered him home yet. No sooner did this thought cross his mind, did he walk in the door. "How's she doing?" AJ asked, walking to the other side of her. "She'd not any better, but not any worse. They say that she won't be able to walk. She has to re-learn. Admiral, how cal I tell her that, Sir?" AJ studied his officer who toyed with Mac's hand. "She's not going to want you to beat around the bush on this. Tell her strait forth. All you can do is be there for her." Harm only nodded. "I'll be back later. Bud and Harriett should be up here soon.  
  
They left last night sometime close to midnight. I'll go wait for them."  
  
Again, Harm only shook his head. Once he was sure that he was alone, he talked.  
  
"Mac, you got to snap out of it. I have to tell you something, and it's not going to be easy to hear; or say for that matter." The muffled voice was a little clearer now. She couldn't quite recognize it, but the yearning of it of his tone...she knew that voice. Suddenly it dawned on her. 'Harm.' "Mac, please wake up." She heard him say. Mac's grip tightened on his hand. He jerked his head up and looked at Mac's face. She turned her head back and fourth, trying to come out of the darkness. Light filled her mind as she slowly emerged from the black hallway. "That's right, come on. Open your eyes." Harm encouraged.  
  
Her eyes were hazy, but quickly came into focus. "Mac, can you hear me?"  
  
She blinked rapidly, trying to take in her surroundings. "Harm," She said once her vision was clear. "Harm, what's wrong?" "Mac," He paused trying to figure out how to word his other than great news. "The, doctors will tell you all this medical talk, but I want you to hear it from me. You have to take physical therapy, Mac. You have to relearn how to walk again." His voice was breaking and he couldn't make eye contact. "Harm, why can't I walk? Harm!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and held it tight. She was scared. She didn't know how to take this. "Hey, calm down." Harm knew that she was scared and it broke his heart to see her this way. "Mac, let me get the doctor, she can tell you better than I can. He moved to get up, but Mac grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down before he could get away. "No, Harm; don't leave me. Don't leave please." Tears that she didn't try to hold back continued to flow, making wet trails down her pale cheeks. "Mac, I've got to go get the doctor. I'll be right down the hall." Mac didn't let go of him. "No, Harm. Push the button, but don't leave." Her cries turned to sobs; Harm gathered her into his arms.  
  
She was shaking. Harm rocked her back and fourth. "It's okay, Mac." He soothed.  
  
His warmth, presents and the safe protected, feeling she felt in his arms calmed her down. He didn't let go until her shaking and cries subsided. He guided her down to the pillow and punch the red button to call the doctor.  
  
Harm ran the pad of his thumb along he cheeks and underneath her eyes and brushed her tears away. Lt. Nelson appeared after only a moment. "Major  
  
Mackenzie, glad to see you're back among the living." Once again, she jotted something down on her clipboard. Neither Harm nor Mac spoke a word. Harm didn't even look up, just kept a hold of Mac's hand. Harm looked up when Lt. Nelson spoke. "Okay, I won't sugar coat anything, because I know you don't want that." Mac interrupted. "Why can't I walk?" Her voice cracked some.  
  
"Major," She pause, trying to word everything right. " When you went down, you hit your head, giving you a very server concussion. Because of this and the blood loss and lack of medical treatment, it got worse. When you hit your head you got the part that controls mobility. When you blacked out that last time it shut down; so to speak. That's why you can't walk. Now, you're going to be in physical therapy for about three months at the least; like I told the Commander, depending on how fast you work. Now any other questions, I have more rounds to do." Mac couldn't speak. "When can she start PT?" Harm asked slowly. She looked at her clipboard. "1300 tomorrow." She concluded. "Thank you."  
  
She gave a small nod and left them alone. Emotion filled the room. Mac's eyes filled tears, but fought to keep them at bay. One slid down her cheek.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting any more to fall. Harm just held her hand that is until he saw her cry some. "Hey, Mac." He whispered, getting up from the chair and climbing into bed. Being careful of the IV's he slid in beside her. When he was settled, Mac dug her face into Harm's chest and wrapped her arm's around him the best she could. "It's okay, Mac. We'll get through this.  
  
I'll be right by your side the entire time." They stayed that way for a good hour.  
  
Finally, Mac pulled away and looked into Harm's eyes. The sight of Mac like this was tearing him up. What made it worse it that he couldn't take her pain away. All he could do was hold her. After she stopped crying and the redness around her eyes disappeared, Harm spoke. "You up for visitors? Bud and every-body has been waiting on you to wake up." Mac shook her head 'no'. "Not right now, okay." Harm shook his head in understanding. "Okay. Let me go tell them that you're awake and to go home. I won't be long, I promise." She nodded and loosened her grip around his waste. The lump in her throat even growing bigger as he lifted off the bed and walked out. "I'll be right back." Were the last words that he said.  
  
  
  
Lobby  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ stood up at the sight of Harm. "How is she, Sir?" Bud asked walking up beside him. "She's awake. She does not want visitors right now, so I figured that  
  
I'd tell you that she was awake and to go home. The doctor filled you in on everything, right, Sir?" He asked AJ. "Yeah, she came in about ten minutes ago." Harm nodded. "Okay, I'm not leaving her, so if you need to reach me, you know where to find me. Uh, Bud, will you stop by my place and pick me up a change of cloths? I don't want to leave her alone." Bud nodded. "Yes, Sir. Count on me, Sir." Harm smiled. "Thanks, I owe you one. You guys go on home and get some sleep. I'll call if anything happens. Harm took one more look at the people in front of him and ran back to Mac's room. By the time he returned, Mac was already asleep. He knew that she was exhausted. He once again pulled a chair up beside her bed. He stroked her hair until he was almost asleep. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Sir." Bud said trying not to laugh. "Brought you your cloths." Harm took a deep breath, making an attempt to wake up. "Thanks, Bud." Harm took the bag a laid it at his feet, checking on Mac before looking back up again. "You're welcome, Sir. How's she doing." He asked, absently taking hold on Mac's hand. "She'll be okay, Bud.  
  
It's going to be a hard few months, but she'll make it." Bud shook his headin agreement, still looking at Mac. "Well, Sir, I've got to go. Hariett is  
  
waiting down in the car with Little AJ." Harm smiled at the thought of his  
  
Godson. "Goodnight, Bud." They made eye contact before Bud answered. "Goodnight  
  
Sir. I'll see you tomorrow." Bud made his way to the door bu before he left  
  
he turned around. "Sir, I wouldn't worry about her too much. She's got you to  
  
help her through." Without waiting for a reply, Bud exited the room and left  
  
him alone with his thoughts. Once he was alone, he unwillingly fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
1000 Zulu  
  
Harm woke up at about an hour before Mac. After changing into a new, fresh  
  
pair of cloths; a navy blue Navy T-Shirt and some wind breaker pants, he dug  
  
through his bag. "Thank you, Bud." He whispered to himself pulling out the book  
  
Bud packed for him. There was a note stuck inside the book. It read,  
  
'Dear, Sir, I know you have books at home, but I didn't know what you've  
  
already read. So, here's on of mine. It's a good one."  
  
Harm flipped to the front to examine the paperback cover. "Skin." He said  
  
out loud. "Only Bud would Pack me an X-Files book." HE smiled to himslef  
  
and began to read.  
  
1100 Zulu  
  
Mac woke up hoping that everything that had happened was just a bad dream  
  
that was too detailed and too long. But, when she got hold of her surroundings  
  
she knew that it wasn't possible. Harm heard her moving around. His thoughts  
  
were ripped from the words down in front of him. A smile came to his lips  
  
when he saw that her eyes were open. "Hey, Ninja girl." He said lightly in  
  
her ear, and kissing her forehead. "Hey." She repeated half asleep. "What time  
  
is it?" Mac asked rubbing her eyes. " Internal clock off?" He asked smiling.  
  
"You know, if I had the strength, I'd hit you right now." They both grinned.  
  
"To answer your question, it's 1100. You've still go time.  
  
Harm turned around at the sound of the door opening. Lt. Nelson walked in,  
  
smiling. "And how are you feeling this morning?" She asked, checking everything.  
  
"I'm okay. I want to get out this bed." Nelson smiled. "Well, that's what I  
  
came to talk to you about. If you're up to it, we can start in ten minutes.  
  
We are a lot less crowded than we thought we would be. In fact, besides one  
  
other person, we'll be the only people in there. All the other people....  
  
well, I'm sure you don't care, I won't bore you with it all. Oh, the other  
  
guy will only be in there for the next 15 minutes or so, so it'll pretty  
  
much just be us." Mac stopped her before she could leave. "Lt. Is it okay  
  
if Harm is in there with me?" She asked, her voice pleading. "Whatever you want.  
  
I'll be back in ten." Then the door was shut, and they were once again alone.  
  
Mac took a shaky deep breath. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be right there the  
  
whole time." She smiled her thanks. Ten minutes came and went. Before either  
  
one of them knew it, Lt. Nelson was walking back into the room; wheelchair  
  
in front of her. Harm moved out of the way as Mac was loaded into the chair.  
  
Mac was ready to go. She wanted to start out on the walking bars. Despite her  
  
protest, that would come later. They started her with the 3 lbs. weights.  
  
"Come on, Mac. Come on, straiten your legs out. You've almost got it." Harm  
  
encouraged. She had been trying to get her legs strait for the last 45 minutes.  
  
She only had 15 minutes of PT left. For the first few weeks, it's only an hour  
  
per session. That way, your body can get used to the physical activity.  
  
She hadn't gotten her legs up yet, and was being poignant towards herself.  
  
She dropped her legs and let out the breath that she'd been holding. "You  
  
did good, Mac." Harm rubbed her back in upward and downward strokes. "Yeah  
  
right. Come on, Harm, I can't even get my legs up half way." Harm slid his  
  
arm all the way around her. "Mac, this is your first day. These things take  
  
some time. Come on, by this time in a week or so, you'll be mastering those  
  
walking bars. Hell, you'll be doing back flips on that mat over there." He  
  
pointed at the mat across the room. This made her laugh some, Harm laughed  
  
with her, and was glad he could, even for a second, bring a smiled to her face.  
  
"Come on, Major. Times up." Lt. Nelson said as she walked up pushing the wheel  
  
chair." We'll see you here at 1100 tomorrow." She helped Mac into the chair  
  
and proceeded out the door. "Lt. do you mind if I take it from here?" Harm  
  
asked stopping her at the door. She smiled at Harm and stepped aside. "Yeah.  
  
I have some running around to do anyway. Major, you did real good today.  
  
Take it easy for the rest of the day." With that she walked down the hall,  
  
opposite of the way Harm and Mac were going. "So, is this Jarhead of mine  
  
hungry?" Harm teased as they proceeded down the hall. "No, not really." 


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 BLACKOUT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harm pulled into her room before answering. He closed the door and spun the  
  
chair around so she was facing him. "Mac, you need to eat, you haven't  
  
has anything today, and you barely ate yesterday." He pretty much ordered.  
  
His tone and face completely serious. "In order to get stronger, you need to  
  
eat." He reached out and rubbed her cheek with the back of his index finger.  
  
"Come on. Just eat a burger. For me?" Mac smiled at his efforts. "Okay, Fly-  
  
boy. Do you think that you could them from Beltway Burgers?" Harm laughed and  
  
stole a glace at her. "Okay, I'll get you a Beltway, only under one condition.  
  
You eat at least half of it." Mac thought for a second. "Okay, deal."  
  
Harm smiled and wheeled her over to the bed. 'That was easier than I thought  
  
it would be.' He thought to himself. "Come on, Mac." He said lifting her into  
  
the bed. Once she was all the way in his arms, he stood up. "Now, as much as I'd  
  
like you to come with me," He still held her. His arms were across her back  
  
and under the crook of her knees, and rested her head on her shoulders. "You  
  
need to rest." Mac's eyes were growing heavier. "I'm so tired, Harm." She  
  
whispered in his ear. Harm slowly lay her down, her lids were already closed.  
  
"I'll be back with lunch." She nodded her head slowly. She took in a deep,  
  
but silent breath when she felt his lips desend upon her cheek. He pulled  
  
the cotton, blue blanket over her. He squeezed her hand once more before he  
  
left.  
  
Mac's room  
  
30 minutes now  
  
Harm turned the cold metal as quietly as he could, not knowing if she was  
  
still sleeping. He didn't want to take the chances on waking up a Marine; no  
  
matter what her condition was. She was still asleep, but not for long. "Hey,  
  
just in time for lunch. Did I wake you up?" Feeling kind of guilty for her  
  
not resting enough. "No. I smell food." They both smiled. Harm reached into  
  
the white paper bag and pulled out a cheese burger with fries and a coke and  
  
handed it over to the awaiting Mac. Mac kept her end of the deal and ate more  
  
than her share. Harm ate all his salad and finished up Mac's fries.  
  
1055 zulu  
  
Sencond week of pt  
  
Mac was lieing in bed, staring out the window, watching the rain roll down  
  
the window pain. She was deep in thought, thinking about the problem at hand.  
  
Wondering whether or not she'll ever walk again. Wondering if her carrier  
  
is over. Harm went to give everyone a check up on her. She didn't hear Harm  
  
and Lt. Nelson walk in the door. "Mac," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Her head snapped to the right to face whoever was standing behind her. "Hey  
  
Marine, time to go." Harm pulled up the chair and turned back towards Mac.  
  
"Come on, Ninja Girl." Mac said not a word as Harm lifted her into his arms.  
  
He noticed that she hadn't said anything. Her arms were draped loosely around  
  
his neck and her head rested on his should, like always. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
He looked down at Mac apprehensively. She closed her eyes and shook her head  
  
'no.' Lt. Nelson stood at the door and waited patently. Still holding her,  
  
he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You want to talk about it?" Mac moved  
  
her head further down his arm, so she could meet his gaze. "Later, okay?"  
  
He gave her a small smile as her answer. Gently, he set her down in the chair.  
  
Once Mac was settled, Nelson spoke up. "Well, Major, let's go." She said in  
  
the up beat voice she tried to maintain. "Now, I know that you want to jump  
  
the gun, but, I'm sorry to inform you, you have to take it slow. Maybe you  
  
can get on the bars in a week or so." Lt. Nelson said to Mac as she wheeled  
  
her over to the weights. Once Mac was sitting and comfortable, Lt. Nelson placed  
  
this time, a 5 pound weight on. "Okay, You're all set." Mac smiled slightly  
  
and began to try to lift the weight. Once she got the 3 pound straitened out  
  
for a whole week, she wanted to move on. Lt. Nelson only agreed to keep Mac's  
  
confidence level up. After about ten minutes, Mac was upset clearly. "Come on,  
  
Mac, you can do it. Come on, you're almost there." Harm coached. Mac push her  
  
legs as hard as she could manage. Perplexed, she gave up. Her legs dropped and  
  
hung loosely over the edge of her seat. Lt. Nelson had been watching. She was  
  
glad that she listened to Harm. "Commander Rabb, can I speak to you for a  
  
moment?" Harm looked back over at Mac after telling Nelson to hold on for a  
  
second. "You ganna be okay, for a second?" He asked, his hand never leaving  
  
her back. "Yeah." She whispered back. Very hesitantly he removed himself from  
  
Mac's side. He walked over to Lt. Nelson and looked back over at Mac; to  
  
double check if she was okay. He turned his attention back to Lt. Nelson  
  
when he was sure. " Commander, I'm not going to pretend I know what she's  
  
going through, because I don't. What I do know is that she wants too much,  
  
too fast. I can see it, in how she acts, she's timid and depressed. She feels  
  
sorry for herself and if she can't get to the goal that she's trying to reach,  
  
then she'll give up. She's almost there. Talk to her, Commander. You have to  
  
get her out of this mood. If she gives up, then she won't get any better."  
  
She waited for him to respond. He glanced back at Mac, who was trying unsuccessfully  
  
to straiten out her legs. "I'll get her out of it. Don't worry." He nodded his  
  
head and then walked back over beside Mac, who had once again given up. "Hey,"  
  
he simply said sitting down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"It's been an hour, Mac. You did good today." Mac remained silent. She heard  
  
his words, but didn't comprehend them. "Come on, you need your rest." He slid his  
  
arms under her knees and lifted her up. Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly  
  
held on. He made the notion to put her down in the chair, but her grip tightened.  
  
"No, Harm. Don't let me go." He stood back up and got a better grip on her, making sure she  
  
wouldn't fall from his grasp. He sat back down on the weight bench. When her got situated, he  
  
realized that she was shaking. Instinct fully, he began to rock her back and fourth.  
  
Lt. Nelson watched from across the room. "I'm ganna take you to your room, okay." He felt  
  
her head nod against his shoulder. Harm patted her on the back and stood up. Upon seeing Harm  
  
rise from his position, Lt. Nelson walked towards him. "Listen, I'm ganna take her back to her  
  
room. Same time tomorrow?" "Same time." Was Nelson's retort. Harm smiled and walked the 15  
  
doors to her room; his grip never loosening. Mac didn't have to ask. He lay down next to her and  
  
just held her. He ran his fingers up and down her back. After about 5 minutes, he pulled away.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Mac tried to contain the tears, but was  
  
unsuccessful. "Hey, come on; none of that." He said, his tone soothing.  
  
He gently wiped the tears off her reddening cheek, with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"Mac, talk to me." Mac took a deep breath. She rolled over onto her  
  
back and Harm followed and completely on his side. Protectively, Harm draped  
  
an arm over Mac's stomach. Mac took a few more deep breaths "Harm, I'm scared,  
  
It's been almost 3 weeks and I can't even lift 5 pounds. I'm supposed to be  
  
on the bars, at least just starting on them." Tears flowed from her puffy,  
  
brown eyes. "Mac, come here." Harm drew her into his arms, holding her while  
  
she released her fears. "Mac, listen to me." He whispered in her ear. He  
  
gently pushed her back, so he could look her in the eyes. "You can't push  
  
yourself to limits your body isn't ready to take. You'll only get hurt worse.  
  
And we're here to make you better, remember?" Satisfied he got a smile, he  
  
smiled back and continued. "You know that this is going to be a long process.  
  
You have to let your body recoup, but the most important thing is, Mac, that  
  
you have to keep a positive mind. Now, stop crying." He conculded, wiping the  
  
remaining tears with his index finger.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
PRIVATE PT ROOM  
  
1200 ZULU  
  
Harm came and got Mac and put her in the chair. This past week she had been  
  
doing better. There had hardly been any more tears, and she seemed to be  
  
happier. She even lifted the five pounds for one week. Even Chegwidden sinced  
  
a change in her. When Harm got Mac settled in, he pushed her out the door and  
  
down the hall; the opposite way. "Harm, it's bad enough that they postponed  
  
my PT an hour today, but now you're driving me the wrong direction. Where  
  
are we going anyway?" Mac looked up at him and he returned her stare. "You'll  
  
see." Was all he said. He turned right and stopped at a door. Once they were  
  
inside, Mac noticed that it was a PT room. Only it was smaller than the one  
  
that she had been in before. "Harm?" Mac asked questionably. "Thought that  
  
we could use a little privacy." Harm smiled down at her. Before Mac could  
  
say anything else, Lt. Nelson spoke up. "Major, are you ready?" Mac frowned.  
  
"Ready for what?" Harm smiled again. "Ready for the bars, Marine." Harm pushed  
  
her to a set of walking bars. "Thought that you were ready to try and walk.  
  
But only if you're ready." Harm stepped in-between the bars and reached for her  
  
hands to help her up. She grasped his hands and he pulled her to her to her  
  
feet. He held on until she had a good grip on the bars. "Come on, Mac, you can  
  
do this. Walk Ninja Girl." He was two steps. "Harm, I can't do this. Harm,  
  
help me." Her arms were getting tired. Harm slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Get your footing, Mac." Once again, Harm stepped 1 steps back. "Now walk."  
  
Mac tried with no success. "Harm, I can't." Harm didn't move. "Don't you  
  
give up on me Marine." Mac looked at the floor. "Harm, please I can't do this  
  
right now." Harm hated what he was about to do. "Take one step. ONE STEP MAJOR!  
  
THAT'S AN ORDER!" He hated to yell at her, but it was for her own good. And  
  
the only way he was able to ORDER her anyway, was because Admiral told him and  
  
Mac that until she was back on her feet, he was a higher rank. Harm knew that  
  
he would regret this move later, but he'd deal with it then. Mac gritted her  
  
teeth and pushed her left leg forward. "Come on. One in front of the other."  
  
All she had to do was pull her right leg from behind her and she'd be done.  
  
But something stopped her. Her knees gave out. Harm caught her before she could  
  
really go anywhere. "It hurts, Harm." Harm gathered her up in his arms and  
  
quickly reoccupied her in the chair. Lt. Nelson was right there. "Where does  
  
it hurt, Major?" Mac grabbed at Harm's hand and when found it, squeezed.  
  
"My legs. They hurt." She checked out Mac's legs. "Have they hurt before?"  
  
Mac shook her head no. "Well, I would worry about it to much. Your muscles  
  
are just strained. When you tried to walk, they tightened up. Rest for today  
  
and we'll try in a few days. We'll see. You did good, really good." Mac forced  
  
a smile. "Come on."  
  
MAC'S ROOM  
  
1 5 MIN. LATER  
  
Not wanting to let go, Harm picked her up and carried her to her room. Her  
  
head rested on his broad shoulder and silent tears cascaded down her her cheeks.  
  
Lt. Nelson opened her door and shut it again once Harm was all the way inside.  
  
She wasn't need, so she didn't stick around. Harm set her in bed and swiped  
  
her tears from her face. "Come on, now. Don't cry." He gathered her in his  
  
arms. "Shh, Mac, hey it'll be okay." He rocked her back and fourth. Harm  
  
hated seeing her crying, upset like this. It breaks his heart. "Harm?"  
  
Mac asked. For a second she was silent trying to get her thoughts strait.  
  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
  
  
  
Harm stared deeply into her eyes. "You're going to get better." He began  
  
wiping away a few more tears that fell. "Tomorrow or the next day, you're  
  
going to get on those bars again and walk. I promise you." She looked just  
  
a deeply, hoping that his words were true. "Don't make promises you can't  
  
keep." Her voice was a whisper, broken down and craky. "I haven't yet, Sarah."  
  
  
  
One week later, Mac was ready to go home. She was sometimes a little unsteady  
  
on her feet, but Harm was always there to pick her back up again. "You ready  
  
to get out of her, Marine?" Harm asked with a smile. "A long feeling over due."  
  
Smiling back, she walked out of the hospital. Once Mac was settled in Harm's  
  
SUV, Lt. Nelson had a few more instructions to give Harm. "Listen, the both  
  
of you now. I want her to get plenty of sleep and some walking about an hour  
  
a day. Understand Major? Plenty of sleep with walking in-between; not the other  
  
way around." Everyone laughed and Nelson continued. "You did VERY good in  
  
there, Major." Mac smiled. "Thank you for everything." They shared one more  
  
round of smiles, and Harm drove away. 


	3. 

BLACKOUT CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
1700 Zulu  
  
  
  
The day passed slow. Normally, Mac would try and walk for about an hour.  
It had only been a couple days since she was taken off the bars and Harm  
was taking extra percautions. Harm thought that today Mac would rest; he   
should have known better. Mac wanted to walk as soon as they got home, she  
had much different plans. She wanted to work all day. She was really surprised  
when, after all her arguing, he never did let her walk that day.  
  
Mac was sleeping when the movie that they found was over. A movie is what   
they settled on whe Mac couldn't convince Harm to let her walk. Harm was on  
one end of the couch and Mac was leanded up against him. Harm's arm was   
loosely drapped over Mac's ribs, their hands lightly entwined together.  
  
The credits rolled from the tv screen as the movie ended. Harm flicked off   
tele and the room went dark, minus the soft glow of the stove light. Doing  
his very best not to wake Mac, he lifted her into his arms. At the sudden  
movement, Mac's eyes shot open like a bullet from a gun.  
  
"Harm?" Mac looked up at Harm before replacing her head on his shoulder.  
"It's okay. I'm just taking you to the bedroom." He felt her nodd her head  
slightly. When he tucked her in, Harm went to change into his sleep wear.  
For that last three months, Mac's mind wasn't able to relax. Now that she  
was at 'home' it got the chance to dream.  
  
But good dreams did not come and wouldn't come. The last 2 months and three  
weeks of her PT, she didn't voice her worries or concerns. She still really  
hadn't what she was thinking or feeling. She hadn't since that day in the  
hospital room. Now that the nightmares would soon fill her head, she'd have  
to talk sometime or it would eat her alive.  
  
Harm came from the bathroom, the days events starting to finally take effect  
on him. Quitely, he crawled into, checking on Mac once more before closing  
his own eyes.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
2200 Hours Zulu  
  
Harm was in an dead sleep it didn't look as if he would wake up. Mac's night-  
mares hit full force. She thrashed around the bed trying to escape the   
contionus blows that the nightmare kept handing her. "HARM!" She choked.  
Screaming 'NO!,' she bloted strait up, Harm close behind.  
  
Her sweat mixed with her tears as she let Harm guide her back down to the  
pillow. Harm pulled her close, chanting soothing words, running his hand,  
with a soft touch, over her back and face. She held on until she was asleep.  
Even then she didn't let go, her grip just loosened. The night went without   
further inncodent. Nevertheless, Harm didn't go back to sleep until he knew  
that Mac was sleeping sound  
  
Both Harm and Mac woke up at about the same time. Harm helped Mac to the   
couch, and that's where she'd been since 1100. Every once and a while, she'd  
use the excuse of having to go to the bathroom, just to get up and move around  
some without causing to much supition. Harm knew what she was doing, but   
humored her. She had been quite all day, only really talking when she was  
asked a question. But, if she could avoid speaking, she found the way.  
  
  
Harm's apartment  
1800 Zulu  
  
"Hey, it's cooling down outside, you want to walk for a bit?" Harm asked   
kneeling down in front of her. "Yeah, that sounds good." Mac smiled as Harm  
helped her to her feet, but kept his arm, firmly, but gently around her. "You  
up to walking down about a block and get some dinner. The new little restaurant  
just opened up." Harm slipped Mac's coat around her arms and through his on.  
  
He wanted his hands to be free if Mac's knee's decided to give up on her  
again. "Yeah, That shounds good. I'm getting hungry." Harm laughed along with  
Mac. She was steadily getting stronger. On the way, she only stumbled once or  
twice.  
  
Dinner was well spent. They talked about different things, laughed, joked and  
had a good time. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably be getting  
home." Harm said holding up his hand for the check. "You ready?" He asked  
sliding his money into the little plastic slot. Mac nodded, rubbing her eyes.  
Harm helped her to her feet.   
  
About half way home, Mac's legs were about to give in. "You okay?" Harm asked,  
noticing that she looked like she was in a little pain. "You want me to hail  
a cab?" Mac nodded her head. "No, we're almost there." Though she was able to  
move about, she got tired fast. She hated it. She hated feeling helpless.   
  
"You sure?" He questioned. "Yeah." She answered through gritted teeth. "Come  
here." Harm lifted her into his arms. "Harm..." She tried to get him to put  
her down. "It's okay, look we're home, let me just carry you up stairs. Mac,  
you're about to drop." Mac looked at him pleading eyes. "Fine." Slowly, he  
lowed her back down to the ground.  
  
  
By the time they got inside and Mac was on the couch, she was in loads of  
pain; though she would never admit it. Her face told a different story. "Here,  
sit down and I'll go get some pain killers." Harm said, guiding her to the   
couch. Mac squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. "Here." He said handing  
her some Advil and a coke.  
  
Mac smiled weakly and quickly downed her meds. The pain that shot through   
her nerves was great. It hurt so bad that it hurt to breath. Harm rubbed her  
back until she caught her breath. "Breath." Harm coached her. "Harm, do you  
think...that...just until I fall asleep, that... you could hold me?" Harm  
opened his arms and she climbed in, like a child that just had woke from a  
bad dream.  
  
"You want to tell me why you push so hard today?" He asked running his fingers  
over her back and arms. "Not really." She simply answered. "Mac, you need to   
let me in." Mac nodded. "Later...promise." Her eyes lowered and the room went  
black. An hour passed and Mac still slept in the protective embrase of the  
man she loved.  
  
This would be the time that Bud and Hariett decide to show up. Bud poked his  
head in the door, once he realized it was unlocked. Bud smiled at the site  
before him. "Come in, Bud." Bud stepped into the living room, Hariett close  
behind.   
  
"Did we come at a bad time, Sir?" Hariett asked smiling. "No, Hariett, your  
timing is fine. Sit down. Hariett, could you help me?" Harm asked, slowly  
standing up, careful not to wake Mac. The last thing that he wanted was to   
wake her up and have one pissed off Marine. "Pull the covers down, would you  
please?" Her smile growing, Hariett did as asked.   
  
Once Mac was settled, did they return to the living room. "How's she doing,   
Sir?" Bud asked kepping his voice as low as possible. Harm looked toward Mac  
before answering. "Physically, she's getting better with each passing day.  
Mentally, she going backwards. She doesn't believe that she'll ever fully walk  
again. And the more she tells herslef that, the more she pushes and she ends  
up getting hurt again. Then it starts over. I'm really worried about her, guys."  
  
Once more, Harm looked toward the bedroom where Mac still slept. "She'll  
make it, Sir. She has to." Bud said smiling. "Well, Sir, we better get going.  
Little AJ's babysitter has to be home in an hour. Hariett chimed in.  
The three stood and walked to the door. "Thanks for stopping by," Harm   
whispered opening the door.   
  
"You'll keep us up to date, right, Sir?" Bud asked turning around. Harm nodded.  
Harm closed the door with a light 'click'. "Harm?" Mac called. "I'm right   
here." He said as he sat down beside her. "How you feeling?" Harm asked   
removing a stray peice of hair from her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Harm took hold of her hand and sweetly kissed her palm. "You want to  
watch TV?" He asked lowering her hand back down to her side. "Actually, I   
want to take a bath." She replyed a little sheepishly. "Okay." Harm stood up  
and went to get the water ready. He came back a few minutes later.  
  
"Your bath awaites you, my lady." He said playfully, extending his hand to   
help her up. "Now I know that you only ate about 2 1/2 hours ago, but thats  
never stopped you before; so you want something to eat?" Mac smiled. "Sounds  
good." Mac sat down on the toilet seat. "We could order the Harm and Mac  
speical.  
  
Mac nodded quietly, focusing on the bubbled water. "I'll go order, while you  
soak up. Call me if you need anything." With that Mac was alone. As fast as   
she could manage, she underssed and placed herslef in the welcoming water.  
Harm called in the pizza order and sat on the couch. He was deep in though  
when he heard Mac's gentel call.  
  
Harm's head snapped from the possion it held. Mac was leaned against the wall  
her arms crossed over her chest. Harm jumped up like a lightning blot across  
the sky. "Mac, are you crazy." He asked reaching her side before she could  
even have time to blink. Mac giggled. "Harm, would you relax." He gave her a  
look that made her laugh even more. He took hold of her hand to guide her to  
the couch. "Humor me, okay? Don't scare me like that." He lead Mac over to  
the couch.  
  
By the time she was settled, the pizza boy showed up. Harm payed him and shut  
the door with the heel of his foot. "You want something to drink?" He asked  
setting the box down on the coffie table. Mac nodded through a mouthful of   
food.  
  
Harm brought back two glasses of Coke. Once she finished off that peice, she  
spoke. "Hey, Harm. Do you think that after we get threw eating, we can walk   
again?" Mac looked at him, her eyes pleading. "It's getting dark outside,  
Mac. Plus it's cold. If we go out now, you'll catch your death." Mac looked  
at the floor in dissopointment.   
  
"But I guess that won't stop us from walking in here." Mac lite up like a  
child in a candy store. "But, only under one condition. We stop when I say.  
Because I'm not even supposed to be letting you do this." Harm couldn't do  
it to her. He couldn't not let her walk. "But, you have to finish eating.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
They walked for about 30 minutes before Harm said times up. Mac collasped  
down on the couch, her breathing laybored. She worked hard, but to her, not  
hard enough.  
  
"Your legs hurt?" Harm asked wiping beads of sweat from her brow. "Just tired."  
Her breathing slowed to a normal pase. Now it was time to talk. "Mac, I've  
waited long enough. It's time to talk." Mac pushed herslef into a sitting  
possion. She knew that this was comming, she just would have rather had it  
later, rather than sooner.  
  
Harm continued. "Why'd you push youself so hard today, Mac?" Mac shrugged,  
but remained quiet. "Mac, you have to have a reason for reducing youself to  
tears." Harm studied her as she tried to answer. "I,uh, keep having this  
dream where I can never walk again..." Mac tried to controll the emotion that  
she buried for so long, but the tears wouldn't stay at bay.  
  
"And, I can't let that happen." More tears fell as she relived all the past  
pain one more time. "Oh, Mac." Harm pulled her near, feeling the wetness of  
her tears seep through the cotton fabrick of his shirt. His hands on her   
shoulders, he gently pushed her back to meet her gaxe. "Listen to me. Do you  
realize how far you've come in your recovery? Hell, Mac, the doctors didn't  
even know if you were ever going to be able to walk agian." He wiped somemore  
tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Your muscles are sore becasue they're getting  
a work out." More tears fell, adn he swiped them away.  
  
"I know all that. It's just because the dreams sometimes get the best of me.  
And I don't want any of those dreams to once again becaome a reality." Harm  
pulled her onto his embrase once again. "Mac, why didn't you tell me all this  
before?" Harm asked softly into her hair. She sat up and looked at him  
through blury vision.  
  
"I didn't want you to think that I was getting into a bad place again. I   
didn't want to have to put you through everything again. I know you did in  
the hospitle...I just didn't want you to think that I was hopeless." He held  
her as she cried all her fears away. Her words cut through him, making his  
eyes tear up as well.  
  
He composed himself before he let himslef speak. "Mac, I could nver render  
you hopeless. I never have and I never will." He kissed the top of her head  
with a soft touch. He hugged her tight, not wanting to let go. He fought  
back his own tears again as she cried in his arms. "Mac, promise me something."  
He said against her hair. "Promise me that you'll let me in. That you'll  
tell me when you're scared. You know that I'll always be here, right?" She   
sat up and studied his features. She could see the tears forming.  
  
"Yeah. I promise, Harm." "Good. Now, lets go to bed." Mac lay her head down  
on Harm's shoulder. "I just want to stay right here." She whispered, her eyes  
already closed.   
  
After about another hour of holding her and watching her sleep, Harm carried  
her into the bedroom. She didn't make a sound as she slowly set her into the  
bed. Making sure she was covered up all the way, Harm allowed himslef to  
relax. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
JAG HQ  
0800  
  
Harm and Mac walked through the double doors of the elevator. She didn't know  
why she was nervous, she just was. She kept telling herself that she was  
just egar to get back to work. What she didn't know what that everyone at the  
office was throwing her a welcome back party; created by Harm and Hariett.  
  
Mac couldn't contain the look of shock on her face as everyone stood up and  
yelled her welcome. Once everyone had calmed down, Tiner came walking up.  
"Welcome back, Col." Mac smiled. "Thank you Tiner. It's good to be back."  
"The Admiral wants you both ASAP."  
  
  
Everything settled down in the office when the two of them were out of sight.  
"Welcome back, Col." AJ said when he saw her enter. "Now, I have the doctors  
note saying that you can only work 5 hours a day." Mac looked like she was  
about to object, but AJ stopped her before she had the chance. "That sounds  
good to me. They also told me that you were to be put on light cases." AJ  
looked at Harm as if to warn him to make sure that she sayed that way and out  
of trouble for the time being.   
  
"So, for you first case back, you'll be defending a petty officer accused of  
breaking and entering. Hopefully, this case is one that will cause you to  
*stay* out of trouble." He added with a hint of a smile prying onto his lips.  
"Yes, Sir." Mac took the folder and out of habit opened it and quickly glanced  
through it. "Uh, anything for me, Sir?" AJ shifted his eyes over to his right.  
"Yes there is, Commander. You are sitting second with Mac. I thought that you  
both could use to easy going time."  
  
"Okay, well, it's 0900 right now, you'll be dismissed to go home at 1400.  
Any minute over that there will be trouble to pay. Dismissed." Together they  
rose from the chair and snapped to attention. "Aye, Sir." Once outside Mac's  
office Harm spoke. "Well, Marine, you ready to get down to business?" Mac  
smiled opening the door. "Only if you think that you can handle it, Squid."  
  
They worked non-stop until it was time to go. They hardley stuck their faces  
outside Mac's office door, but to go to the bathroom or get something to snack  
on or to drink. "Okay, Mac. It's 1400. Time to go."   
  
Mac nodded without a word and gathered her things. "What do you say, we go  
home, eat dinner and walk around a bit?" Mac smiled, her eyes lighting with  
the idea of walking some more.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan. So, what are you cooking?" Harm met her eyes and  
playfully added. "Me? Why do I have to cook? I think that tonight *You* should  
cook." He couldn't hide the smile that showed. "I don't think so. Plus, I've  
got you to well trained for that one, Harmon." "Oh, you think so, huh?" He   
said, a laugh excaping him. "I know so. Come on, lets go home."  
  
Together they walked to the elevators and down to the car. The ride home was  
made with nothing but the songs on the radio being heard. It was nice. Mac  
was practicly dead to the world by the time that they got back to Harm's   
place. Harm looked over to the woman beside him and smiled.   
  
She looked so sweet and innocent. Like nothing in the world could touch her.  
'Well, guess I should get her upstairs.' he thought to himself. Quitely, he  
hopped out of the car and ran to the other side. Opening the door, he studied  
her once again before waking her.  
  
"Mac." He ran his index finger down her cheek to rouse her from the dream-  
land she was about to enter. "Hey, wake up. We're home." Mac blinked as the  
sunlight hit her full force in the eyes. "Hey." She whispered, sleep still in  
her voice. "Hey youslef." Slowly enough, he exited the car and the began to  
walk the never ending way to the elevators that awaited them.  
  
"You okay?" Harm asked setting Mac down on the couch. "Yeah. Just hurting a  
little." "You want some pain killers?" Mac nodded. She had been taking less   
and less of what she was supposed to be, and dening when she was in pain.  
But, Mac will be Mac, Harm kept telling himself. He knew that if it got to  
bad that she would take her meds. He also knew that she wasn't going to take  
them on every little throb that came out.  
  
"Here, come on." He said, after she downed the pills. She scooted over to him  
and let him begin to rub the tention out of her legs. "Just tell me when I   
hit a sore spot." He warned. He saw her flinch a few times, but kept going.  
"Okay. Good for now, Flyboy." She told him after a while. "You think that we  
could walk some now?" Mac almost begged. "Yeah. You want to do it here, or  
walk outside?"  
  
"Lets just do it here. You think that we can go to the track tomorrow for  
a while though? We could walk around some and relax a bit." She was almost pleading. "You got it." Harm  
stated as he helped her to her feet.   
  
Everday for 30 minutes they walked. Some day's were better than others. Sometimes, after a walk, she would be  
in imence pain.   
  
They had been walking for 45 min. now. He just couldn't tell her no when she asked for  
more time. He didn't know why, but he guess that it had to do with that look that  
she got in her eyes. Like a sad puppy dog that begged for a treat.   
  
Now, it really was time to stop. "Okay, that's enough." Harm told her, moving toward the  
couch. "A little longer?" Harm sighed. He wasn't falling fo rit this time. "Give it  
a while. We'll pick up again in the morning." He answered, gently, but sternly.  
  
"You want your pills?" He asked, noticing that she was hurting. She shook her head  
no. "Mac, being in pain won't help your recovery." He whispered brushing an invisible tear  
away from her cheek. "I'm scared, Harm. What will I do if I never can walk like normal?  
What will I do?" Now river flowed. Harm picked her up and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Hey, what's bringing this on?" He whispered. "I keep having this dream that I never can  
walk normal again. I'm alone. You left, they all left. I don't have anyone."  
  
Harm squeezed her slightly and looked into her eyes. "That's where you've got it wrong,  
Marine." He said wiping away the wetness. "I'm here now and forever. I'll never leave  
you. Believe it or not, you have people here that love and care about you. And know  
that they will never leave you."  
  
"I'm just so scared, Harm." Again Harm pulled her near while she cired her fears.  
"Sh, it's okay, Sarah." 


End file.
